How Sentimental
by kon-KON
Summary: Meeting him was embarrassing, teaching him a lesson was her goal. Meeting her was interesting and for him she was a enjoyable challenge. Their vacation of war is just the beginning. Kagura/Sess. Kag/Inu and more... Rated for content.
1. Who's across the room?

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

Author's note: Okay so I found million grammar errors in the chapters so I edited it and am posting again. There might be a few changes, but that's of course to make the story better. I also know there are like two characters borrow from _**Bleach**_ so don't, I love that pair and didn't wanted to write a Bleach fic, so am fitting them in this one. You know that kill two bird with one arrow thing. Whatever the expression was.

New readers, and those who didn't review, please review, I want those. Enjoy.

* * *

**How Sentimental**

_**Chapter 1**_

"YES!!" Yorouichi and Kagome sang. "VACATION," they both got off the bus. "Vacation. Vacation. Vaacaationnnnn!!"

"You two never change," Their third friend Kagura shook her head and walked inside the hotel leaving her two friends behind.

Her friends had forced her to come on this vacation. Kagura believed she didn't need a vacation but her family and all her friends forced her saying that she worked too hard. Kagura had been friends with them for almost ten years now. They were four friends who went to the same high school.

Sango, the forth one couldn't make to the vacation because she left for Caribbean two weeks ago with her boyfriend Miroku.

So she was stuck on an island-which is beautiful- with her two friends who were always doing stupid things. Kagura always told them that they were crazy but inside she enjoyed their craziness because they made life interesting.

"Oi Kagura!" Yorouichi called. "WAIT!! Come Kagome, you're slow," Yourouichi ordered.

"Hey, don't blame me for something that is not to be blamed and that is not even blameable," Kagome said whatever that came to her mouth as they both hurried to where Kagura was.

"Moh, you're talking weird again Kagome. And Kagura you could wait for your lovely friends you know," Yorouichi said as they caught up with her.

"Hm," Kagome agreed with Yo. "And I am not talking weird alright; you said something that was..." Kagome paused searching for words.

Kagura just shook her head and start talking to the reception for their room keys. "We booked rooms," Kagura said to the lady.

"Names please." They gave their last names. "Yes. You do have rooms. It's 602 for Miss Higurashi, Miss Shihouin yours is 603 and finally, Miss Kuroki yours is 604," she handed them the keys.

"But we booked one room with three beds," Kagome whinnied.

"Yes, my apologies. But someone else got it before we could give it to you guys, but since you booked it, the hotel will only charged you for that room's price and not of three. We want our customers to be content of course," She smiled. "One more thing," she whispered to Kagura. "You have a gorgeous guy's room across from you. He's alone by the way," the lady pointed at her friends. "So do they, it will be a lucky vacation for you guys," Kagura nodded. Luckly Yorouichi and Kagome hadn't heard her. Otherwise they would be going straight to the guys' rooms instead of theirs. "Your luggage will be in the room shortly."

"That's great, thank you," Kagura gave her a fake smile and nodded. She turned her attention to her friends who were complaining about getting different rooms.

"That's no fun," Yorouichi whinnied. "We would have fun in the same room," Kagura and Kagome both agreed but it was settled. They both start walking toward the elevators.

"Well we can't do anything now," Kagura said as they entered the elevator.

"And you need to be careful, Kagura," Kagome said to Kagura while pressing the 6th floor button.

"Yeah. Don't go into others' room," They both laughed and Kagura rolled her eyes."But I guess there is a little advantage to this habit of yours, you can go to men's room and do everything you want to do with them and be all innocent in the end," They both laughed again.

"That's why I didn't wanted to come," She snapped. "And for the last part Yo, I'm not you."

"How cruel," Yorouichi said in fake emotion and turned serious. "Look Kagura, we all know you have a problem, but it doesn't mean that you can't have fun."

"If you ask me you should have gone to that therapist club thing- whatever it's called. It's was only a month." Kagome said.

She was right. Kagura should have gone there otherwise she wouldn't be afraid right now of going into others' room. Kagura sleepwalked. Ever since she can remembered she always sleepwalked. A month ago her mother had gave her a number of some therapist who helped with this problem. But Kagura had refused to go because she of her pride. Why would anyone want to admit such an embarrassing thing in front of dozen of strangers? It would hurt her pride, beside, the sleepwalking thing will go away on its own- hopefully.

"I thought it would go on its own," Kagura explained them why she didn't go to the therapist.

"Yeah. In twenty-six years it didn't go away on its own and now it would?" Yorouichi said. "Kagura, you have to get rid of it. No matter how you do it, it will not go on its own."

"We can tie her up every night," Kagome exclaimed.

"No thank you," Kagura said.

Yorouichi and Kagome sighed. Kagura knew what they were both thinking. They were thinking of ways that would help her get rid of the 'problem'. That's all they did. Since they were in junior High School, they always came over to Kagura's house and thought of new ways to help her. Unluckily none of those worked, and not to mention each way was annoying, stupid, and something that wouldn't help at all. But of course she didn't wanted to hurt their feelings, so she went along because they were doing it for her.

Kagura sighed. The elevator came to the sixth floor and the door of the elevator opened and they exited.

Kagome's door was second to the left, Yorouichi's third and Kagura's forth. "Found my room. I'm gonna go unpack and shower but of course that's not happening since this bell boy comes." Why don't we meet in the restaurant in say forty-five minutes?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Kagura and Yo agreed.

Kagome and Yo both entered their rooms but Kagura was having trouble finding her key.

"Where did I put it?" Kagura looked into her purse. For about five minutes Kagura kept looking for her key. "Finally." She found her key on the floor. "Must have dropped it," she muttered.

Kagura opened her door and was about to enter when she heard a door open behind her, room 697. Kagura turned around and realized that the lady at the reception was right. A tall man probably 6"2 came out of his room. Wearing a black suit with silver hair, sharp golden eyes, strong jaw. He was indeed gorgeous, pretty even. Although you would use the word for a woman...

"Indeed." Kagura didn't realized until the word left her mouth and the man turned to look at her. _Shit_. Golden orbs locked with her red ones. _Now what?_ He was too handsome and uncontrollably Kagura started to feel warm. _Oh no_. Before this yummy person could trigger out any more responses from her, Kagura broke her gaze and quickly entered her room and shut the door.

Kagura leaned against the door. What the hell was that? Why a quick reaction? She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to stay away from him. No matter what. She might do something stupid when she sees him.

_He's not good for my nerves. _She laughed at that. _Like there's anything good for my nerves._

She wasted five minutes and she had to be downstairs in 40 minutes. Now where the hell where was her stuff?

------

Sesshoumaru stood there with wide eyes. What was that? Why did she shut the door so hard at his face? She could at least greet him; he would love that. It's not everyday he met a woman with interesting features. Sure she was beautiful, but the thing that catch him to her at the first was her eyes. Interesting eyes, rare colour.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door. He didn't know how many minutes had passed but he guessed five. He turned around to leave when a shine caught his eyes. He step closer and saw that it was the key to the room. Her room.

Sesshoumaru picked up the key. An excuse to talk to her. Finally. He grinned.

------

After her bags were brought up to her room, Kagura showered in five minutes. In those five minutes all she had thought about was the man across from her room. She was loosing her mind. He told herself. He was just another guy. No different than any other man. _But he looks yummy, unlike every man._

She came out of the bathroom in a towel and opened her suitcase for cloths. She thought she heard a knock. No. "Probably my imagination," she murmured. The knock came again. This time louder.

Yorouichi or Kagome. Probably changed too quickly. Kagura started toward the door and opened it. And her jaw almost dropped. It was not Yo or Kagome. In fact it was not a woman. It was Him, all male. _But why is he here?_

She saw him look at her up to down. He smirked and Kagura remembered that she was in a towel. _Oh great_.

"Yes?" Luckily, her voice sounded calm, when what she felt was anything but calm.

The man said nothing. Instead he held out something. Her room key. Did she dropped it again? Kagura wanted to scream. Her vacation had started awfully. So how would be the rest of it? Well at least there was something good in front of _her._

Kagura took her keys.

"Thank you," Kagura actually meant it.

The man nodded.

And then they just stood there. Staring at each other.

_Will talking kill this man? He's standing in front of a beautiful woman who is only in a towel, and he doesn't speak a word? Well, I guess my beauty can make him speechless._

After a few minutes the man spoke. _Finally._

"I should be going," Kagura heard his deep, rich voice. This kind of voice gave women interesting thoughts. Kagura didn't know what to say so she just nodded. The man gave her a nod and started walking to the elevator. Kagura shut the door.

Yummy indeed.

-----

Sesshoumaru entered the restaurant where his brother Inuyasha and his friend Kisuke was waiting for him.

Damnation. He didn't know how in ten minutes that woman managed to make her way through his head and never thinking about leaving? It's been only ten minutes and Sesshoumaru was thinking about her nonstop. Sesshoumaru forced her out of his head and walked to the table where the two men were waiting for him.

"Yo," Urahara Kisuke greeted him. "You sure took your sweet time Sesshoumaru," Kisuke grinned. "A Woman?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and sat down. He picked up the menu to see the specials.

"Sesshoumaru, Yamada changed the plans. The meeting is tomorrow morning," Inuyasha put out down his menu.

"Tell me something new," Sesshoumaru lowered his menu to see his brother's face. "He does that every time; I guess last night that he would be cancelling today." He looked at his menu again. "I don't get one thing. Why pick a beach for business meetings. It feels like I'm on vacation."

"We are. I'll bet that he'll cancel tomorrow too." Kisuke laughed. His cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil," He pick up and started talking. "Yeah," He said after he hung up. "The meeting will be one week after."

"That bastard," Inuyasha mummered. "Well it's a vacation after all," He cheered up.

"I do not have time for vacations," Sesshoumaru put down his menu. "I'm going home."

"Come on," The other two whinnied before he could get up and leave.

"We'll have fun. I promise," Kisuke said.

Then Sesshoumaru remembered the woman. He wanted to know her, although it was his first time thinking that about any woman. But this one got the special attention. If he was not going to stay for vacation, he was going to stay for that woman.

"Okay. I'll stay, so don't get so annoying," Sesshoumaru hid his smirk.

-----

Kagura's friends were already downstairs because no one answered their door. So Kagura walked to the elevator to go the restaurant. When she reached the restaurant she saw her friends sitting at the table. Kagome saw her and waved at her. Kagura smiled and hurried to the table.

"So what's special today?" Kagura said as she took a seat. "Anything yummy?" She picked up the menu.

"Well, I heard that mixed rice noodle chicken soup is good," Kagome said.

"Sounds good," Kagura smiled.

Wait. What was that?

Kagura felt something. Like being watched.

She looked around.

NOOOOOOO!! Her mind screamed.

The Big and Yummy was sitting on the table across from them and staring at her.

Shit.

_What to do now???_

"Um...I have to go to washroom. Don't order anything for me." Before her friends could react, Kagura hurried out of the restaurant. As she exited the restaurant, she took out her cell phone and dialled Kagome's number.

Kagome picked up on the second ring. "Higurashi," She said.

"Kagome. It's me," Kagura whispered.

"Kagura? What's going on?? Why are you whispering?" Kagome questioned.

"Be quite and listen. I'm outside of the restaurant. Don't look. I can't eat there, so I'm gonna go somewhere else. If you two wanna come, you're welcome to join me. If not I'm leaving."

"Wait, Kagura. Let me ask Yo." Kagura waited as she heard them talk. Then something hit her. If they all left the man might notice it was because of him and might follow her. So Kagura decided that she was going to eat alone. "Kagura?" Kagome's voice came back.

"Sorry Kagome. I have to go. See you after lunch. Sorry," Kagura hung up and left the hotel.

Now what? Is she always going to run away from him?

_I didn't run away, I simply can not enjoy my food when someone this handsome is staring at me. I eat like a half starved kid when I'm hungry. And I'm STARVING._

Kagura signed and went into a different restaurant to eat lunch. Why was she arguing with herself?

It was seven o'clock at night. Kagura, Kagome and Yo had eaten their dinner. Now they were in Kagura's room watching a movie and eating snakes.

"Kagura once again; why did you disappeared?" Yo asked.

"I thought I saw someone I recognized," Kagura answered still looking at the TV.

"Really?" They both questioned. Kagura knew they didn't believed her.

"Yes," Kagura said and drank her wine.

They didn't ask her anything after that and just watched the movie. Kagura knew that even though they had stopped questioning they were still thinking. Kagura sometime described her friends as 'inspectors'. They always had more questions than answers.

Kagura shook her head.

"It's the guy," Kagura finally said. She knew if she didn't made it clear know, they would haunt her later.

"What?" Kagome and Yorouichi looked at her.

"It's this guys," Kagura sat up straight. "He's staying the room across. He makes me feel...uncomfortable. He was there...in the restaurant. That's why I disappeared."

"So he makes to feel hot?" Kagome grinned.

"No. Maybe. Yes," Kagura looked at the TV.

"I knew there was something wrong with ya. I sensed it at the restaurant." Yorouichi smiled. "You were...too smiley?" She looked at Kagome who nodded. "Yeah. Too smiley," She yawned.

Kagura shook her head. "That's not why I disappeared...he would have seen me eat..."

Kagome gasped. "We eat like animals when we're starving," she looked worried.

"Is that why the whole restaurant was staring at us?" Yo asked.

"Oh my god," Kagome and Kagura said together.

It was a little after o'clock. Kagome and Yo had left for their room at twelve-thirty four. Now everyone was asleep in their own room. So was Kagura.

Kagura was not a light sleeper. Also when she would sleepwalk and bump into a wall or something she would still be asleep instead of waking up. Her family, her friends and everyone else she knew always told her that her sleepwalking would get her into serious trouble one day.

But she didn't know they were right.

Kagura sat up. Pulled away the sheets and stood up. Okay. She was sleepwalking. Kagura walked around the room and bumped into the artificial plant on the corner. She walked to the door and walked out of the room and came into the hall.

The hall was bright and deserted. But Kagura didn't know that. She walked around the hall for about five minutes and then entered the room.

But what she didn't notice was that she didn't enter her room but the room across from her.

697.

Not 604.

She walked to the bed and fell on the bed.

* * *

Okay I know many of you are wondering how she got into the room, well let's not go there ^^ since I don't know.

Please Review.

kon-KON


	2. Waking up?

**How Sentimental.**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was almost seven o'clock of the morning. Sunshine came through the window of the hotel room. The bright sunshine woke Sesshoumaru up. He slowly opened his eyes. The room was too bright that it hurt his eyes.

The day was too bright. Sesshoumaru frowned and closed his eyes again. Tuesday. The meeting was almost a week away. What was he going to do here?

He didn't sleep all night, thinking of the woman across his room. Never mind. He knew what he was going to do now. Chase after that woman.

Why was he thinking about her non-stop? What was about her that catch him? He wasn't sure.

She was a stranger. He didn't know where she was from. He had never met her before. Damnit, he didn't even know her name. What would be her name anyway? Karin? No too common. Some like her should have a beautiful name.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Her name? No idea. Where she's from; what she likes; did she have a boyfriend, No idea. He wanted to know all that about her.

Witch. That was the only way to describe. She made him feel _Different. _Like filled with_ need _and_ ...lust. _That wasn't right, he never wanted a woman, women wanted _him_. And he slept with those who looked pleasurable.

Sesshoumaru decided to get up and stretched his arms and legs.

Wait.

His right arm touched something. Something warm and soft.

He didn't remember putting something there.

Sesshoumaru sat up and removed the sheets to see what was there. And almost fell off the bed. It was woman across the room... sleeping in _his_ bed.

THE WITCH.

Why her? What was she doing there?

Sesshoumaru looked at her body. She flinched.

She was in his bed wearing a silk-a short-nightgown. Sesshoumaru frowned. Damnation.

-----

Kagura flinched when she felt the sheets be removed away from the body.

Nahh. She was so warm. And now what??

Kagura moaned and switched to her left side. Sunshine hit her.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Shadow. There was someone sitting up on the bed. Who?

When Kagura's eyes were used to the light she finally was able to see clearly.

Cold golden eyes were looking back at her.

She only knew one man who had those eyes. The man she had met yesterday.

Kagura sat up and rubbed her eyes slightly. Then she looked back at the person. Kagura's eyes widened and in a second she fell off the bed in shock.

"Ahh!" Kagura screamed. She fell on her bottom.

What the hell was he doing in her room? She looked around. The room was the same, and so was every room in the hotel. So whose room was she in? Her or his?

"You okay...there?" The man asked her. Kagura looked at him. He was now standing. Kagura quickly looked down at his lap. The man might have not noticed, but she saw alright. Great...looking...stuff.

He didn't notice he was naked. Naked. NAKED.

Kagura's mind raced. So it was probably his room?

Oh no. She was in his room. NOO!!! Her mind screamed.

Kagura quickly stood up.

"I'm fine." Kagura looked at him and then at the door. "Sorry," Kagura said and ran out of the room. Before he could follow her Kagura tried to open her door and found it locked.

She ran to Yo's room since it was near. And knocked. Hard. A few seconds later her door opened and she pushed her aside to enter.

Yorouichi was in air. She didn't know what had just happened. She looked outside. When she found all door closed, she closed her own her.

She looked at Kagura who was now sitting on HER bed. Her face was a little red. _Wait, what?_ Kagura never blushes. What the hell happened to her?

"What the hell did you do now?" Yo asked her.

Kagura looked at her laughed hesitantly. "Sleepwalked?" Yo sighed at sat beside her.

"I'm a little hot," She began, not knowing what to say. "Never in my life I thought this would happen, he probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker," She looked at Yorouichi. "I wanna go back home."

Yo sighed. This time louder.

She picked up the phone and dialled Kagome's number. Kagome was at her home in 50 seconds.

"What happened?" She asked when she saw Kagura red. She also sat on the bed.

"Donno," Yo said. "Kagura, what happened?"

"He probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker," She repeated.

"Who?" They both asked.

"HIM," Kagura.

"Ah," Kagome and Yo looked at each other.

"First. I opened the door for him in only a towel. What could be more embarrassing?" She starting talking faster. "Then I ran out of the restaurant. And today," She stopped and took some deep breaths. "I woke up in his room. I could have handled it alright but no, I had to fall of the bed in the most embarrassing way," she confessed.

Ah. Kagome looked at Yo, who nodded back. They had to admit. All this was pretty embarrassing. But Kagura was more embarrassed about "falling off the bed in certain position" than the other stuff.

Poor Kagura. She was crazy like Kagome and Yorouichi too. The only normal one left was Sango. But why was she red?

"He won't get another like you in his lifetime." Yo said. "So tell me Kagura, why you're blushing?"

"You were right," Kagura's head snapped up. "About having an advantage to the whole sleepwalking thing. I got to see some good stuff," she grinned.

"He's a nude sleeper?" Yo said.

Kagura smiled and nodded. She looked at Kagome and knew what she was waiting for. "Yeah he got the nice muscles and the abs and everything but the package; I'll give it a fifty out of ten. It was perfect,"

They all laughed.

-----

Sesshoumaru had no clue what was wrong with that woman. She could have stayed. She didn't have to run away like this. That's all she had ever done since they've met. Whenever he saw her or tried to talk to her. She always ran away. Just like in the restaurant and the first time they met. And again today.

Did he make her uncomfortable? He didn't know. She was not shy he knew that much. Men must have run after her. Just like he was trying to catch her. Of course he didn't show it.

Damn she made _him _uncomfortable. That witch. Why would _she_ make him feel this way???

But first of all. HOW THE HELL SHE GOT IN HIS BED?????? What the hell was she doing there?

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shower. He wondered what she was doing right now.

He pulled on blue boxers. She saw him naked. He hadn't noticed it that time since he was too busy looking at her and _her body_. He had only noticed after she had run out. When he had closed the door and saw himself in the mirror at the wall near the door.

Had she done that on purpose?? But what would she get from waking up in his bed???

His attention. But she already had his attention

He pulled on blue pants and a white dress shirt. It wasn't summer so he had bought along the shorts or T-shirts. It was spring. Almost spring. People usually came to vacation around this time because it wasn't too cold and wasn't too hot.

Sesshoumaru hated vacations. All his life, every vacation he had gone to had turned out to be a horrible experience. This year was interesting. And only one woman made it interesting since she was an interesting one.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock. It was eight-thirty. Time had passed quickly thinking about her.

Sesshoumaru took his keys and went to the restaurant to meet his 'buddies'.

------

It was eight-thirty. Kagura, Yorouichi and Kagome were in Yorouichi's room eating their breakfast. They were too lazy to dress up and go downstairs to just eat. Not to mention the fact that they didn't want to eat in public after yesterday's experience.

"So as I was saying. I need to get married. And fast. I'm already twenty-seven years old and I still don't have a boyfriend," Yo drank her orange juice.

"What happened to that lawyer guy?" Kagura asked.

"Oh him," Yo remembered. "I dumped him," Yo didn't seem sad about her breakup.

"Why?" Both Kagura and Kagome asked.

"He was cheating on me."

"Then you should have beaten him up," Kagome said.

"I would go with killing," Kagura told them her opinion.

"Oh I did beat him. Front of his client and his friends," Yo winked.

They all laughed.

"Oh that reminds me," Kagome said. "Last night I bumped into a _hot_ guy. I had no idea there was a guy like him across my room."

Kagura swore mentally and Yo leaned forward listening closely.

"What happened then?" Yo asked.

"Well, we talked and sat," Kagome smiled.

"Talk?" Usually 'sat' in their language (girl talk) meant 'sex' or anything close to it.

"Whose room?"

"Mine. He was there this morning when you called," She pointed at Yo. "Seriously. I won't be able to forget this one," Kagome sighed, remembering her night.

"You just met the man," Kagura said.

"Do you even know his name?" Yo asked.

" Inuyasha Tai," She was daydreaming.

"Tai?" Kagome nodded.

Tai family was one of the famous families in Tokyo. There were four families in total. Tai, Shihouin, Yamada, and Tanaka. These four families business always touched the sky. Meaning it was always successful.

"He's here for business," Kagome continued. "He also has a brother and a friend here with him. I swear the brothers look alike. Oh! They are in the room across."

That got Kagura's attention.

"How does he look like anyway?" Kagura was curious. If he resembled the guy the room across, she was dead.

"Silver hair, golden eyes. Very HOT," Kagome looked at her. "The room across is his older brother's. Meaning Sesshoumaru Tai. The successful businessman. The guy you're 'interested' in," Kagome winked.

Kagura froze. She was dead after all. Sesshoumaru Tai. The successful businessman of the country. "I woke up in Sesshoumaru Tai's room." Kagura sighed. "What could be more worse than that? Thank god there was no media."

"Kagura," Kagome said. "Let it go. You guys can meet him if you want. We're going to lunch today."

"Is Sesshoumaru gonna be there?" Kagura asked.

"No." Kagome shook her head. "Just him. He said he wanted to know me better," Kagura sighed.

"Kagura you're gonna face Sesshoumaru some day you know." Yorouichi said.

"I know, but I sure would not like to," Kagura sighed.

And she hoped that 'day' would never come.

It was noon and Yo and Kagura decided to eat in the restaurant. Elegantly of course. They had refused to go with Kagome to meet Inuyasha because they thought that they needed space.

Kagura sat at the table looking at the menu to find something she'd like to eat. She put down her menu and pulled out her iPod to listen to the music.

Yorouichi just shook her head. Kagura usually did that when she was bored and didn't feel like talking. Yorouichi didn't blame her. That was their habit. Kagome, Kagura, Yorouichi and Sango. They all did that when they were bored.

Yorouichi watched Kagura put her earphone in her ears, pressed the play button and started listening to music. Loud. Yorouichi bet that Kagura couldn't hear anything.

Kagura looked at Yorouichi, gave her a smile and pulled up her menu. Yorouichi couldn't even see her face, because the menu was there.

Yorouichi knew what she was ordering so she popped her elbows on the table and looked at the entrance of the restaurant. Thinking about her life. It had been long time since she went out with someone she liked.

Kai. He ex had cheated on her. She had thought that he was the man she might spend her life with but now she was done. Her believe in Love was no more. Love was not real.

Yorouichi was depressed but she didn't show it. The first reason to come to this vacation was to clear her head. That's why she had brought Kagura and Kagome along.

Men are pigs. "MAP". That's what these four friends always thought. But now there were only three, maybe two. Sango had found someone she loved and someone who loved her back. Even though he was a pervert but he kept Sango happy.

Yorouichi was happy for her. Sango, who was always shy and never looked at any man finally found someone. So there were three left now. Kagome: her ex Kouga, left her for Ayume a year ago [Some red head]. Kagome was always sad from that day on. But this morning was the first time she saw her happy about a man. Yorouichi just hoped that she wouldn't get hurt again.

So there were two left. Yorouichi and Kagura. Yorouichi never counted herself in because she knew she wasn't going to be seeing men for a while.

So only one left was Kagura. Kagura was never interested in men. It's was not that she was gay or anything. It was just the way she thought. Kagura always thought that men only wanted one thing. Sex. Yorouichi didn't blame her. Kagura's life was like that.

Kagura was eighteen when a guy always followed her around the school saying that he loved her. Of course Kagura was naive and believed him. After one night, that guy had left and never showed his face again. Not just that. Kagura was also in relationships with some guys who left her because they got bored of her.

Ever since then, Kagura had always thought that men wanted only one thing. Not one guy wanted more than sex. Yorouichi didn't blame her. Whatever happened to her, every woman would have thought same thing as her. Ever since then Kagura have also change. She was like Yorouichi, she gave up on the men thing. But of course she and her had sex, but that was the only thing they did with men. Although Kai changed Yorouichi's mind a bit, but due to the breakup, she was back in square one.

As for Kagura, since yesterday Yorouichi couldn't describe what she felt. She was so happy that Kagura had looked at another man. What was his name?? Oh yes...Sesshoumaru. Yorouichi only hoped that he was not an ass. If he did, she swore to god that she was going to kill him.

Yorouichi was still in thought when something towered her.

"Yorouichi?" She heard a male voice and snapped back to reality.

Yorouichi looked up and saw a handsome blond man towering her. He looked familiar but Yorouichi couldn't remember where she had seen him before. He had green eyes, or so they looked green, or were they blue.

She only remembered one man who was blond and that was...Kisuke Urahara?

"Um...Kisuke?" Yo stood up.

"Yeah," Kisuke nodded.

"Oh my god," Yo hugged him. "I never thought I'd see you again," They pulled away.

"True, but here I am," He smiled.

"Come on. Join us," Yo said to him. There was another man beside Kisuke. Yo looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru Tai," He offered her a hand. Yo shook it.

So that's him huh?? Good choice Kagura.

The man indeed was perfect. Thank god Kagura was hiding behind the menu and listening to loud music because if she weren't, she would've killed Yorouichi for doing this.

"Join us Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru nodded and they both sat down.

The both men looked at the menu and then at Yorouichi.

"Oh her. That's Kagura Kuroki," Yorouichi said understanding from their look. "My friend. She's listening to music. Not that talkative today. So don't bother," Yorouichi explained.

The men nodded.

"Excuse me. I have to use the washroom." Yo excused herself and hurried to the washroom.

Yorouichi took out her cell phone and sent Kagura a text message.

After sending the message she hurried out of the room.

-----

Kagura was still looking at the menu. She didn't find anything that she liked. Why had Yorouichi picked this restaurant?

Yorouichi was now back at the table and was waiting for her to read her text. But she knew that it was in her purse and was on vibration. Damn.

She couldn't even tell her from there.

Oh well. We'll see what happens. Yorouichi thought.

"Yorouichi. Why in all the restaurants you had to pick this one?" Kagura asked. She had stopped listening to the music but was still behind the menu.

"I think I know. 'Cause, it was the first one I saw," Yorouichi answered.

Kagura sighed and put down the menu.

"So you didn't really-" Kagura stopped. The first thing she saw was Sesshoumaru sitting to the left.

What the hell was he doing there?

Kagura looked at Yorouichi for answers.

"Oh yeah. You were listening to music," Yorouichi laugh nervously. "This is Kisuke Urahara," She pointed at Kisuke. "We went to university together. And that's Sesshoumaru Tai. His friend," Yorouichi smiled at her. "By the way your cell phone rang a while ago." Yo hoped that Kagura wouldn't kill her.

Kagura looked into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

There was the text message.

_It's Yo._

_Stay behind the menu. N leave if without showing ur face._

_It's 4 ur good._

_Yo._

Kagura sighed. So Yo had sent her a message. Damn. She wished that she wasn't listening to music.

Oh-

She got an idea.

"Okay." Kagura stood up. "Kagome wants me." Kagura said gathering her stuff.

"Did she said why?" Yo played along.

"Something about shoes," Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru and then Kisuke. "Nice meeting you guys, but I have to leave," And without a word Kagura hurried out of the restaurant.

----

Sesshoumaru hid back his sigh. She got away again. That Witch. Kagura. She really did have a beautiful name, suited her.

But she won't be keeping this up for long.

She won't get away next time.

And next time, he'll have her and get his system back to normal

She gave him an opening at that Sesshoumaru hid back a wicked grin.

----

Like it? REVIEWWWWWWW

**kon-KON**


	3. Start to What?

**I do not own anything!!!!**

I hope u guys enjoy the chapter.

REVIEW

_Heart talking_

Brain talking- mind w.e

* * *

**How Sentimental**

**_Chapter 3_**

Kagura hurried out of the restaurant. Why couldn't he just disappear? She didn't want anything to do with him. Then why was he everywhere she goes? Was he stalking her??

_I know I'm beautiful and everything but man, this guy just doesn't quit._

Kagura sighed and walked to the direction where the hotel was.

What was about him that catch her?? He was just another man, nothing special. Or was he?? Why did he make her hot??

_Maybe because I know what's underneath those cloths._

Kagura entered the hotel and went toward the elevator. Luckily the door opened and she stepped inside and pressed the button.

Sesshoumaru. He was handsome she had to agree. And probably every woman he met threw herself at him. But Kagura was not going to do that. Of course she liked the man, but she was not going to through herself at him, instead she was going to stay away from him...

_...and let him come to me. _Did she have a split personality or something? One minute she wanted him to come to her and other she wanted to run away. Running away was tiring, it had been only three times and she was already tired.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

_Why couldn't he just make his move already??_

Maybe she should cancel the vacation and go home.

"Yeah maybe I should." She talked to herself without noticing that there was someone else in the elevator.

"What stop running away??" A voice came from behind.

Kagura jerked around.

Sesshoumaru.

He was there behind her. Leaning against the wall watching her.

How the hell did he get there??

"Oh You," thank god her voice was calm.

"Yes me," Sesshoumaru stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight. "Whom you're always running away from," Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her.

"Running away?? That's ridiculous." Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru came closer.

"What else would you call it then?" He asked.

Kagura opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to say.

"What ever the matter Kagura?" He was standing close to her now. Too close that their faces were inches away. "What would you call it then?"

Kagura's heart skipped a beat. He was too close. Was going to kiss her? "Bad timing? It's not my fault that something always comes up."

What to do?? She had to stop him.

_Why stop? Just join in. _

Sesshoumaru leaned down.

Oh god!!!

The elevator's door opened and Kagura hurried to slip out.

But that was not written in her fate.

Before she could slip out, Sesshoumaru pressed the 'stop' button and the door closed.

_Good move! _

NO!!!

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her against him and covered his mouth over hers. His mouth hot and possessive against hers. His strong arms went around her waist and pulled her closer against his chest.

Sesshoumaru could smell the scent of shampoo in her hair and the flowering smell of her skin.

He loved the feeling. With a flick of his tongue Kagura opened to him and he entered her mouth.

She was so sweet. He wanted to eat her right there.

Kissing her even harder, Sesshoumaru's hands moved up her stomach and found their way to her breasts. Kagura moaned into his mouth.

She couldn't keep it up. If she didn't stop soon, who knew what she was going to do.

_Don't you dare stop him, missy._

Sesshoumaru cupped her left breast.

Sweet sensation start build inside her. Desire.

No. She could not keep it up.

_Yes you can._

Not him.

_Yes him._

She was not cheap!!

Kagura pulled away. Breathless.

"T-that's...enough," Kagura said breathlessly.

"Sorry," Sesshoumaru said. "Didn't mean to go that far."

Kagura nodded and pressed the button. The door of the elevator opened and Kagura strode away from him.

"Kagura, wait," Sesshoumaru called as he hurried to catch up with her.

"For what?" Kagura reached her room. She put her key into the lock and opened the door. She was about to go in when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"Kagura listen." Sesshoumaru hoped that she would hear him out.

"No. Sesshoumaru. I'm not interested." Kagura tried to pull her arm back but couldn't escaped Sesshoumaru' iron grip.

"You're lying." Sesshoumaru knew that she was lying. If she weren't interested she wouldn't be running away from him every time.

"Yes." Kagura pulled her arm back. "I'm lying. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Leave me alone Sesshoumaru," She snapped

"Give a good reason." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura looked at him for a while. Her eyes narrowed. "No need," Kagura went inside her room, closing the door in his face.

-----

Sesshoumaru stood there for a while.

Why was she been so difficult??

Did she like bugging him??

For a while, Sesshoumaru stared at the door wondering if she was going to open it again. But when she didn't in next three minutes, Sesshoumaru walked back to the elevator and pressed the button.

The door opened. Sesshoumaru looked toward the door last time and stepped inside the elevator.

_I'm not interested._

She had said that.

Too bad she was lying. He could tell.

She had felt everything he had.

And yet she would deny?

Why?

He had to know. This woman was confusing; it was like there were two different personalities, each wanting something different.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, he was losing his mind.

* * *

Kagura leaned against the closed door.

What was happening to her??

For a moment she hadn't realized what she was going.

If she hadn't stopped herself back then. She might have followed her past again.

She had learned from her past.

She was not cheap. She was not going to through her self at someone and get hurt again.

She was not a toy or cheap and she will prove it. Even to Sesshoumaru.

She was not the old Kagura anymore who would get fooled by a knock out. She was changed; she was evil.

_Kekeke, let's show him what we can do._

She couldn't think of another man. She couldn't let herself get distract by Sesshoumaru. No one was allowed to toy with her anymore.

_No one._

Not even Sesshoumaru.

_Not even Sesshoumaru._

Yeah. He made her feel what she hadn't felt for anyone before, but he was no different. She knew that women chased after him and he was used to get his pick in women. He thought that he could get anyone.

Wrong.

_Not me. _

She knew the way he looked at her. And she could prove that was only desire, nothing more.

He thought he could get anyone. Well, he'll see that he was wrong. She was not going to let him win, never.

_In fact, let make him lose._

* * *

Kagura, Yorouichi and Kagome were in Kagura's room again. It was almost seven and they had ordered their dinner up to Kagura's room.

"So what are you going to do?" Kagome asked her after she told them everything.

"Nothing," Kagura drank her juice. She looked at her friends.

"Nothing?" Yorouichi asked.

"It's Sesshoumaru who wants me," Kagura started to explain.

"So?" Yo asked.

"He acts like a king. I know he is chased by the women, which had make him feel that he's special. He thinks he can get any woman he wants," Kagura started. "But not me. I'm not cheap and I'm not easy. I want him to feel the defeat. I want him to feel how it feels to lose. To be used."

"But what's in it for you?" Yo asked.

"I want him out of my life. I want to break his pride. I don't wanna get hurt again," She said.

"So you're gonna tease him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna prove that cold hearted is not Interesting. He's just another man. There is nothing special about him. I can prove that I will not be affected by him. And I know I can prove that, but making him die to get in my pants," Kagura grinned.

Kagura didn't know why she was taking her anger out on him. but she knew one thing. It felt good and she was sure that it will make her happy by bugging Sesshoumaru.

She was going to have fun teasing him.

_Ho ho ho._

* * *

It was almost one o'clock in the morning. The moonlight came in the room through the window. Sesshoumaru lay in his bed. Thinking. That witch.

_I'm not interested.._

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

What the hell was she trying to prove??

She was the first woman who Sesshoumaru thought was interesting. But she had to be so difficult??

He wanted to yell. But he couldn't lose like that.

If she wanted to play; then they will. He'll play every game that she intends to, but he will bring her to his bed.

This time it will be his victory.

No matter what she did, the victory will be his.

Only his.

Sesshoumaru sat up and pick up the room's phone and dialed Kagura's room number. 604.

Kagura answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hm...hello?" Kagura half moaned half groaned. She sounded sleepy.

"Did I wake you?" Sesshoumaru asked smirking.

"What do you think I would be doing at...one o'clock in the morning? Of course I was sleeping." Kagura yawned. "What do you want?"

"You might want to change the question. You know very well what I want," Sesshoumaru leaned back against the pillow.

"And I already told you that I'm-"

"Not interested." Sesshoumaru finished her sentence for her. "You don't need to repeat Kagura. I know you're lying."

"Sure. Whatever you think," Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed. What was her problem??

"Why lie to yourself?"

"Because I don't have time for men right now. I came to this vacation to stay away from them," Kagura answered. "My boyfriend won't like it when he finds out about you."

What? Boyfriend? She had a boyfriend?

Sesshoumaru felt jealously stir inside him.

"He doesn't have to know," Sesshoumaru grinned remembering the kiss they had shared at noon.

"Do me a favor. Hang up." Kagura hung up. Sesshoumaru looked at the phone receiver. This woman was difficult. Well it's the start. She just doesn't know what he will do next.

Start praying, Witch.

* * *

It was afternoon already. Kagura couldn't believe this. She was in the mall shopping. So far she had only bought two dresses and one pair of black high heeled sandals.

Kagura sighed. She should have gone with Kagome and Yorouichi.

They were going to see the island with Inuyasha and his 'buddies'.

Kagura wanted to go but she had stopped herself when she remembered that Sesshoumaru was going to be there as well. That was the only reason she had stop. Otherwise she would have gone with them and enjoy the day.

But now she was stuck alone. She didn't know what to do. But she was happy of one thing that Sesshoumaru wasn't there with her. So now she could finally relax and enjoy her "vacation" which she never wanted.

Kagura sighed.

Maybe she should go back to the hotel and take a bubble bath. Yeah that sounds relaxing.

Kagura smiled. So what if her friends weren't there. She could do something to entertain herself and she wanted her friends to enjoy themselves.

Kagura walked out of the mall and turned toward the hotel-which luckily was near- and started walking.

* * *

Kagura reached the hotel's lobby.

"Oh Miss Kagura?"

Kagura stopped and turned to her right. It was the reception woman. Whatever her name was. Oh yeah. Seisuka.

Kagura walked up to her.

"Hello Seisuka," Kagura offered a smile

"Hello," Seiska smiled back. "How's the day? Not with others today?" Seiska looked around for Kagome and Yorouichi.

Kagura smile. Seiska was the one who told her that Sesshoumaru was in the room across. Who would notice things like these? Unless if she was playing matchmaking.

Hmm. Kagura wondered.

"No. They went out to see the island," Kagura replied and leaned against the desk, which reached her chest.

"And you didn't?" She asked.

"No. I didn't feel like it," Kagura looked down at the floor.

"It doesn't have to do with the guy is it?" Kagura head shot up.

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. You two would make a great couple."

Kagura eyes widened.

"Sure," Kagura straighten up. "I need a bath."

"Oh of course," She smiled.

Kagura started walking. Then she stopped and looked at Seisuka. "He's not my type," Kagura smiled and walked inside the elevator.

"Of course," Seisuka grinned. She knew something Kagura didn't. And she was sure when Kagura reached her room she might scream.

It has everything to do with the guy. Seisuka thought. Of course Kagura would never show it, but she could feel it. They two had similar things in common. She could tell by looking at them.

_Ho ho ho ho._

* * *

**A/N Kagura's mind and heart say different things, if her personality is confusing that only means that Kagura herself is confused since she has no clue which one to listen.**

**Anyway review. **

**kon-KON**


	4. Start the War?

**I don't own a thing, except my own imagination.**

**A/N: Sorry. I know It took centuries for this chapter but what can I do? I was really busy. I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Give me a feet back by reviewing.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. IM SO HAPPY.**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**How Sentimental**

**_Chapter 4 _**

Kagura reached the floor and the elevator door opened. She stepped out of the elevator and walked over to her door. And stopped.

What the hell??

Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall near the door and looking into space.

What the hell was he doing there??? Wasn't he supposed to go with Inuyasha and others??

Kagura didn't know so she just stood there and watched him. He was wearing black dress pants and white dress shirt. His arm crossed at his chest, he looked at the wall in front of him.

When he noticed her present he looked toward her.

And then that was it. They both looked at each other. None of them said a word. Finally after a while Sesshoumaru gave her a nod. But he didn't say anything.

_Really, will talking kill this man or something? _

Kagura walked to the door and took out her keys to unlock the door. When she unlocked it she entered and kept the door open for Sesshoumaru to enter.

Kagura threw her bags on the bed. She heard the door close. She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru behind her. Close to her.

_Too close._

Her gaze met his. Kagura could feel the heat coming from his body and could smell his delicious scent along with soap and shampoo.

What to do? She didn't know what to do.

_Kiss him or kill him._

Whatever the heck happened to teaching him a lesson?

_Right, then don't kiss him._

Make up your mind Kagura.

"Sesshoum-" She started.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

_The name on his tongue sounds like honey._

Annoyed with herself Kagura asked. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

_Even though you know what he wants from you? And yet you asked. Why? Well, act innocent now._

Sesshoumaru closer to her. They were inches away; and just looked at her. Then instead of answering, he tunnelled his cool fingers in her hair, used his thumb to tip up her chin and seal his mouth over hers.

Kagura eyes widened and she planed to push him away but her body betrayed her. Before she knew she wounded her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. With a touch of his tongue she opened up to him. Again. She was delicious, hot and wet.

He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. His hands in her hair. Loving the way they felt.

Sesshoumaru pulled away when he needed air. Kagura pushed him away and went to sit on her bed. Away from him.

_So much for not kissing him._

What was wrong with her? She thought she could stop herself by communicating with him but it was getting out of her control. Her body had moved on her own.

_Yeah, blame the body._

That's it.

She couldn't take this anymore. This was supposed to be a vacation she was suppose to enjoy, not fight it. She will have her vacation but not here.

_But that would be called running away._

She couldn't do _that_. She was supposed to give him a lesson. But how could she when her body kept betraying her?

_Don't be so close to him then._

Okay then, she was not going to run away but she will play along with that bastard.

_Finally._

She looked up to where Sesshoumaru was standing. She just got an idea.

A good one too.

_Ho ho ho._

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the witch sit on the bed quietly and looked up at him. She had the most unique eyes, ruby with hint of rose. Even from far he could see them. Full of anger.

Whom was she fighting? She had given into that kiss but there was something he felt in her kiss. Betrayal and Anger. And something else he couldn't describe. Why?

"It kills me," Kagura started to explain. "A touch of a man...that's why. Stay away from me... No matter how, I won't get used to it," She looked away with a sad look on her face.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say.

* * *

Kagura didn't know either to laugh at the look on Sesshoumaru's face or cry that she could act so good.

_Woman, you should be an actress._

She was getting there.

"I won't get used to it," she repeated. "Not to any man... It's not that I'm homosexual or anything...I just..." Kagura stopped giving him a hint to figure everything out.

"What about your boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Boyfriend? What the hell?

_Why did you have to mention a boyfriend?!?_

"Last night. You said you had one." Sesshoumaru explained.

Ahh.

_Ahh? Do something about this!_

"That was an excuse... so you would stay away," Kagura forced a tear to come to her eyes. Man. Fake tears were hard to bring. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but this can't happen."

_Idiot. Say it won't happen._

"What happened to you, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall.

What happened? What should she say?

_What else idiot. Why else would a woman be afraid of a man._

Oh right.

"I was... sexually abused," Kagura said.

_Why did you say that? Say something like a man hitting you but sexually abuse? What the hell?_

"You were raped?"

Shit.

_That's going too far._

"Almost," Kagura said. That was good enough. But she had to say something else. "He didn't...please I can't talk about this."

_Good, stall him._

Man, she was loving this play. The look on his face could cost millions. Kagura wished she had a camera.

"So, it won't happen. It can't get used to you." Kagura said.

"It will Kagura."

_What?? Is this man stupid?? What is he going to do?? Force himself on you?_

"I understand. I am a man. That's what bothers you, I will not touch you. Not until you get used to me," Sesshoumaru stepped away from the wall and walked toward her.

Say what?

_Smart man, but if you tend to teach a lesson that can not happen._

She knew that!

He sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"I'm staying here for a week or two and since you're here, I can't just let you disappear from my life. Without knowing anything about you," Sesshoumaru rubbed the back of her hand.

"There's nothing to know about me," Kagura didn't know what to do. What the hell was wrong with this man? One moment he was cold, demanding and another he was being soft.

_Have to be careful. Especially with him._

Yeah, she had to be careful with this man.

"There is," Sesshoumaru brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back. "There is a lot that I need to know. I want to know." Sesshoumaru stood up. "I will be going now, Miroku will eat my head if I'm go late than I already am."

Sesshoumaru went toward the door and turned.

This was much fun.

"Kagura."

"Hmm?" Now what?

"Don't try to run again. I'll find you, wherever you go," Then he was gone. The trouble was gone. For now at least.

_This is going to be a hell of a vacation._

She went to the door to lock it.

She was going to love making Sesshoumaru a fool but also, she had to careful. That man could melt ice if he wanted to. The look on his face was priceless.

Kagura laughed and laughed.

She hadn't laughed this much her entire life.

* * *

On the other side of door, Sesshoumaru stopped when he heard Kagura laughed loudly.

What the hell? Wasn't this witch crying a minute ago?

Sesshoumaru walked back to the door and put his ear against it to listen. Why was she laughing?

"Don't try to run again," she said it in the same tone Sesshoumaru had, and tried to say it in Sesshoumaru's voice. "Yes, I'm running away because I can't stand the touch of a man."

She laughed again.

"Use your common sense Tai," she said. "If I were afraid to touch ya, I wouldn't have kissed you back. I wouldn't have stood in front of you in a towel if I thought 'oh man this man is gonna desire me, I need to cover up'. Sesshoumaru, you fool. The great business can't even figure this out? Who you work with? Ducks? You feed them bread? Is that how your business is successful? You idiot," she laughed even harder.

"Slick move with the kiss on the hand eh. 'There is a lot that I need to know. I want to know,'" she said in his voice again. "I wonder on how many women this worked. They must have melted right on spot eh. Did it work on me? Am I melting? Am I? Am I? Oh, I'm not. Oh well, I guess it didn't work on me. You're not good with your lines, Sesshy, try harder. Ho ho ho ho," she continue laughing. It seemed that she moved away from the door, since Sesshoumaru could no longer hear her.

Sesshoumaru was burning with rage.

* * *

"Oh my god, Kagura," Kagome laughed into the phone. "I can't believe this, this is hilarious," Kagura laid on her bed after two hours, talking to Kagome. Reporting everything. Kagura could hear Kagome in the background, reporting everything to Yorouichi.

"God Kagura, you're the best. I bet there was a disgusting expression on his face," This came from Yorouichi.

"There was. I wished I had a camera," Then all of them burst into laughing.

"Make him suffer Kagura. I know it's not for me to say because I don't know much but judging from what I heard about him, maybe then he won't be an ass." Kagome said into the phone. "Oh gotta go. Later," Kagura closed her cell.

She wasn't an expert but she was going to need a plan to break this Sesshoumaru.

But it will be fun. She wished that Sesshoumaru suffered this vacation as much as she enjoyed it.

God, she wished this.

"I'm gonna get ya."

* * *

Sesshoumaru lay in his bed. Looking at the ceiling of the room.

This woman had played him, and he let himself fall into her little trap. He was furious. She wanted to play, okay, he will play. And he will play harder than she will.

_Alright my witch, you asked for it. Come on. I'm going to get you. I'm going to make you wish that you started this._

_"_Just watch," Sesshoumaru chuckled.

_

* * *

_

Like it? Hate it?

**REVIEW and tell me. I kno its a shorter chapter but next one will be a great one. I promise.**

**kon-KON**


	5. The Battlefield?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I apologize updating after such a LONG time, but I lost the chapters and now I have to rewrite every single one again. And it is quite annoying to write something, you have written before already. So forgive and enjoy the chapter :)**

**Do write me review~**

**-----**

**How Sentimental**

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagura woke up early the next morning, too excited to sleep a little longer. Still lying in bed, she picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialled Kagome's room number. She must have been sleeping since she picked up after the third ring.

"Huh?" she mumbled into the phone, voice full of sleepiness.

"Kagome, it's Kagura."

"Kagura," she grumbled. "It's freaking eight in the morning and we're on vacation. Why are you calling me this early?"

"I know, and I'm sorry but you see I need to talk to Inuyasha, and I don't want to risk going to him when he's already with this brother. Hook me up with him so I can get some info out of him about Sesshoumaru."

Kagome sighed. "Hold on." Kagura waited as she heard talking on the other line.

_Well, well, they're together right now. _

_Big surprise._

She needed to have a chat with her friend; she was getting into this relationship too quickly. Someone needed to knock some sense in her before she gets her heart broken again.

"Okay, he says he'll meet you wherever you want to meet," Kagome yawned.

"Uh, somewhere, his brother can't get to us." Kagura said.

More mumbling on the other side of the line.

"Oh...uh...wait."

More mumbling.

"Okay," Kagome said to Kagura. "Why don't you come over to my room when you're ready? Sneak in quietly okay? And we're over some room service for breakfast. Oh and can you come in like an hour?"

Kagura smirked, "Sure."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh, see ya later." Kagura hung up and grinned.

Sesshoumaru was going down.

-----

An hour later, Kagura had showered and dressed. She grabbed her cell phone and the room key and quietly opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She gently closed the door which automatically locked and tiptoed to Kagome's door. She drummed her nails on the door, and Kagome opened the door a second later. She gestured Kagura to entered, who in returned looked at Sesshoumaru's closed door one last time before entering. Kagome closed the door again.

Inuyasha was sitting on the chair at the small dining table beside the window. Already showered, she could tell from his wet hair; wearing a pair of white t-shirt and either beige pants or shorts, she couldn`t tell since it was hidden by the table.

"Well, why don't you guys talk about whatever you're gonna talk about and I'm gonna go take a shower." Kagome smiled and went into the wash and closed the door. A few moments later they heard the water.

Kagura went over to where Inuyasha was sitting and sat in the chair across from him.

Kagura cleared her throat, not knowing where to start.

"Well, before we go on with...I just wanted to ask you. Are you serious?" Kagura blurted out.

"About?"

Kagura pointed at the closed washroom door. "I don't want too judgemental, but um...you should know that she'd heartbroken before, and it's been quite a while since she put herself back into the game and you don't have to answer me...actually don't answer me but just know that whatever you choose to do, think before doing it."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, taking all that in.

"Well then," Kagura clapped once, suddenly excited. "Tell me about your brother. Oh it's understandable if you don't want to help me since he is your brother and in case if you feel like you're betraying him."

"I'll help ya. It's about time someone thought him a lesson, he's a heartbreaker. Just one thing, why do you hate him?"

"Well, um...it's weird saying this to a guy, especially his brother but he treated me or should I say, he talked to me like I was any other woman who would fall into his trap. It may sound weird to you, but I have pride."

Inuyasha seemed confused for a second then he grinned. "Pride is understandable. So what do you want to know about him?"

"Everything, what he likes especially, what he dislikes and what drives him crazy. His weak points, etcetera."

"Sesshoumaru is a clean freak, he likes his things in order, he eats healthy food, and he hates messy stuff, as for his weak points..." The conversation went on and on until they heard the water stop and a few minutes later Kagome came out of the washroom dressed in yellow short and a white t-shirt.

"Why is your brother the way he is?" Kagura absurdly asked.

"Keh... In the woman category? I guess that is 'cuz he's used to having women throw themselves at him-- it's not always fun-- but of course the fact the now you refuse to even look his way makes him more...motivated."

"You think he's also cooking something to make me melt?"

"That would...that would...sound like him. Sesshoumaru always gets what he wants."

"Except Kagura," Kagome put in. Kagura smiled at winked at her, who in returned winked back. "I'm going to order some room service." Kagura nodded and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Although," Inuyasha continued. "Even if he is cooking something, it's hard to tell, he won't tell anyone, he keeps things to himself. It's hard to read Sesshoumaru, especially when you've only known him for days."

Kagura nodded. Sure one of few times, she had managed to break this blank expression to something else but usually it was as Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru was unreadable.

"How does he manage to live like this?" She thought out loud.

"He was always like this. As a kid, other kids got scared of him and stayed away from him."

"Did he even have any friends during school?"

"A few, the ones who were brave enough to talk to him or even come face-to-face with him. Kisuke would be one of them, and some other men back in the city."

"Huh," Kagome said as she came to sit at the table. "He scared away everyone?"

"He didn't mean to, just happened," Inuyasha replied. "His personally and such, but I guess at some point he was glad people were scared of him so the usual annoying people didn't approach him, even I often thought of being like him. People can be real irritating you know."

"What else?" Kagura asked. She needed to learn about him.

_If you're going after the enemy, you must find everything about him first._

-----

Kagura snuck back in her room after lunch. She'd had lunch with Kagome and Yoruichi and then Inuyasha and Kisuke had joined them. Thankfully Sesshoumaru was absent. According to the boys, he was in his room doing some business work or something like that.

She'd come up to her room to change. The temperature of the island was truly warm. She was sweaty and sticky not to mention burning hot. She stripped and showered. After a good cold shower, she felt comfortable again to plan ahead. She was going to go shopping with Yoruichi after she also done showering and was going to buy some man killer lingerie, she wouldn't have to buy new ones but she'd left all her sexy lingerie at home and brought with her the plain and light one that were ideal for temperatures such as the one on this island.

Then she was going to proceed with her plan for today. Kagura chuckled evilly.

This was just too much fun.

Kagura stepped out of the washroom and went to the closet where she had put her clothes in. She was about to open the closet when she heard a door open. Sound that came from across the hall.

Sesshoumaru's door.

Kagura quickly tiptoed to her door and put her ear against the door, listening. She heard the door closed, some keys rattle and then footsteps disappearing down the hall. Kagura gently opened the door and poked her head out to see. It was him. Wearing black slacks and a white shirt he stopped at the elevator and pressed the button.

Aiyo, does the man not feel the heat?

As if sensing her there, he slowly started to turn. Before he fully turned and saw her, Kagura gently yet quickly closed the door.

Kagura went over to the phone and dialled in Kagome's number who picked up at the second ring.

"Sesshoumaru just left his room, any idea where he's going?"

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha also left with Kisuske, they are spending the afternoon by going around the island doing whatever it is men do."

"Hmm."

"Are you two almost done? I'll go with you guys since I don't want to go with the boys."

"Sure, I just have to get dressed; we'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay."

Kagura disconnected.

After fifteen minutes, they met Kagome in the lobby and walked to the stores not far away from the hotel.

"It's too hot to walk, even if it's five minutes," Kagome complained. "Why are we walking when we could hail a cab or something, it's not worth walking when we shouldn't even walk."

Kagura and Yoruichi sighed. Kagome was talking weird again, she had the habit of saying whatever came to her mouth when she was complaining when if the sentence made sense or not. Most of the times even she, herself didn't know what she was saying.

"Kagome you're babbling again, and FYI, you pick this place for vacation," Yoruichi said. "So stop complaining, it's only a five minute walk."

"Moh," Kagome moaned.

"So Kagura, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I want something that brings Sesshoumaru to his knees," she smirked. "By the way, what's happening between you and Kisuke?"

"What, nothing."

"You answered too quickly," Kagome moaned.

"No really, there is nothing going on. I'm not sure if I want to start something with him or not. He's a nice guy and ...I'm just not sure." Yoruichi explained. "I mean sure we went to University together but that was years back and after just getting out of a relationship I don't know if I actually want to date...just yet."

"Understandable," Kagura nodded. "Which brings me to you," she pointed at Kagome who was nodding at what Yoruichi had just said, "What's going on with you? Aren't you moving a little too fast with Inuyasha?"

"I..."

"Kagura's right," Yoruichi put in. "I didn't wanted to say anything since you look happy but, you've only known him for a few days. You sure it's not just a fling for this guy?"

"Um...I know I'm moving too fast. But it is just a fling Yo, for him and for me too. I am not getting emotionally involved with him, it's just 'til the end of the vacation, then we'll go back to our lives. And this will just be a memory."

"Kagome, no one can control the emotions you know," Yoruichi looked at Kagome worriedly.

"I know I know. Even if I get emotionally involved, I won't do anything. We both know that this is not going forward no matter what."

"And is that enough for you?" Kagura asked. Kagome always talked about love and getting married but the heartbreaks probably were getting toughing her up. That made Kagura worry, she was talking about a fling "just a fling" somehow, Kagura had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, uh, yes," Kagome smiled. Kagura and Yoruichi exchange a look, both of them knew she was lying but decided to let it go.

"We're here," Kagura announced.

"Well, girlfriend, let's make you a candy Sesshoumaru cannot eat but will leave him drooling."

-----

That night Kagura put on the black sexy lingerie pair Yoruichi and Kagome had helped her pick and then slipped on the small –mid thigh length– red silk robe she'd also brought that day. She tied it loosely around her waist and loosened up the opening of the robe enough to show her cleavage and the black sexy lacy bra she had on.

She looked at the mirror last time before nodding in approval of what she was seeing in the mirror.

She stepped outside and saw Yoruichi sitting on the bed, who gasped when she saw Kagura.

"Woman, you sure are on the wild side," she winked at her.

"You think I'm overdoing it?"

"Hell no!"

"Where Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome called about five minutes ago, he's with Kisuke at the bar downstairs."

"Good, call Kagome now," Yoruichi nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "It's me; Kagura is ready...yeah okay...oh really? That's great ...it works to our advantage. Right now? Okay, before he leaves, do your part." She hung up at looked at Kagura. "Sesshoumaru was leaving already, donno where to but Kagome is now going to her part. So he'll be here in about five minutes."

"Good."

"Do you want me to leave?" Yoruichi looked at her.

"Do you want to?"

"No, not really," she grinned.

"Then stay," Kagura looked down at her robe, smoothing it out. "Hide in the washroom when he knocks." Yoruichi nodded.

_Show time._

-----

Sesshoumaru got out of the elevator and walked up to the Witch's door. He didn't know why he was listening to Kagome, or even doing her a "favour", it was not like him. Though, it involved Kagura, so he could not quite ignore it either. Apparently, Kagura was supposed to meet her in the bar, but she hadn't showed up. Kagome was worried that she might have faint in the room and now he was here investigating.

He sighed and knocked on her door. He heard nothing, not footsteps or any rattle behind the closed door. He knocked again. Again. Nothing.

He knocked again, this time harder and heard soft footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and he gasped. There she stood in a small red robe that revealed too much of her cleavage. He caught the glimpse of a black lacy bra. He was starting to feel his body tighten.

Not a good sign.

"Sesshoumaru," she spoke first. "What...are you doing here?"

"Kagome asked to check on you," glad that his voice sounded normal. "You were supposed to meet her."

"Oh, right. I decided not to go; I thought she would have got that."

"Then pick up the cell phone."

"Hmm? My phone? I wonder where that is," she turned and looked around the room. "Well, I'll call her to let her know. Thank you Sesshoumaru." She smiled up at him and he was almost lost there. He always felt trapped when it came to this woman.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He realized he was staring.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," dismissing him.

He nodded and watched the door closed.

Shower.

He needed a cold shower.

-----

Like it? Hate it?

**Let me know, REVIEWS!!**

**kon-KON~**


End file.
